


Uncle Liam

by rebelheart87



Series: Liam/Tori [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good. Now that everything is all settled, I'm going to go help Uncle Lee with the cooking. Gotta make sure he doesn't burn the pancakes!"</p><p>"Oi! I'm an amazing cook. It's not my fault you don't like crunchy chicken or watery sauce."</p><p>Evan looked up from his glass of milk with a horrified expression.</p><p>"If that's the case... Please let Aunt Victory cook!"</p><p>When Lena came down ten minutes later, because the smell of smoke had woken her up, she decided not to ask why Liam was glaring at his plate while he cut a burnt pancake into pieces. Or why Tori would snicker every time she looked in Liam's direction. When she glanced at the pan on the stove, though, she finally voiced a concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Liam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bromanceorromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/gifts).



> The follow-up to "Uncle Niall"  
> Feature domestic-like Liam, well... he tries... And the adorable little scamp from the first story.  
> No smut, just fluff*

** Sunday, April 30, 2017 **

Victoria woke to the feel of something poking her arm. She cracked open one eye and peered into the bright blue irises of her nephew. Then both of her eyes flew open and she clutched the comforter to her chest.

"What's the matter, bub?"

"Aunt Victory, I am absolutely going to waste away if I don't eat something soon!"

"Lena and Niall aren't downstairs yet?"

The boy shook his head no and proceeded to explain that Lena was still sleeping, and today was a special day so he understood that. He then explained that Niall had left already, and couldn't she and Uncle Lee come make him some eggs and toast because he would most likely starve to death if she didn't.

"Go back to your room and throw on some clothes. I'll meet you there and then we'll all go make some food, okay?"

Evan nodded and practically ran from the room. Tori blew out a thankful breath that he didn't try to climb onto the bed and then she started to slide off the mattress. The arm over her waist tightened, though, and she bit her lip to conceal a chuckle.

"My nephew is starving to death, in case you didn't hear, so if you could kindly release me..."

"I haven't held you in almost six months. I don't want to let go of you. Hell, I don't want to leave this bed!!"

"Your bed is more comfortable."

"It has been rather lonely without you there, even when it was just through a phone or laptop screen."

"Were you serious about moving in together?"

"Victoria... I have never been as serio--"

"Aunt Victory," came a stage whisper from the hallway. "Can you guys talk later? I'm sooooo hungry!!!"

Liam smothered a laugh into her shoulder before pressing a kiss to the skin there. Then he released her so she could roll to the side and grab the shirt lying on the floor. She threw it over her head before standing and padding over to her bag.

"That's my shirt, you know."

"Yes, I know that."

"I've been looking for it since last summer."

"Oops," Tori replied with a smile.

Liam shook his head in amusement and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. She told him to stay shirtless, since she enjoyed eye candy while cooking, and slid into her own pair of flannel pants.

"If we're cooking breakfast, I'm putting a shirt on. Last time we tried that I had a grease burn on my chest."

Tori stuck out her tongue before she opened the door completely, to a smiling little boy, and lifted the child into her arms.

"Good morning, my love! Where is my kiss?"

Evan gave her a peck on the lips before wriggling out of her embrace and darting down the stairs. He was rambling about everything he wanted for breakfast as Victoria and Liam walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

"Does this mean that you guys are happy again?"

"Is that what you want for you aunt, Evan?"

"If she's happy, I'm happy. And she always seemed happy with you. But if you make her sad again... I will not be as happy to see you as I was yesterday."

"I see that we're going to have to have a serious talk, aren't we?"

Tori smiled at her two favorite men and set about gathering all of the things she needed to whip up breakfast. Niall had given Lena a state of the art kitchen for Christmas and she was giddy to try it all out!

She poured two glasses of milk and took them over to the table where Evan and Li were having their chat. Then she turned the heat for the griddle on.

There was a package of bacon, one of sausage, and some ham steaks in a drawer of the fridge. She found a carton of eggs, and a bottle of the pancake mix that you added water to and shook. She had just pulled out a couple frying pans when Evan hollered.

"You want her to move to _ENGLAND_??"

_Well, this could end badly._

She ignored the outburst and went back to her cooking. Scooping a pad of butter onto the griddle, she let it melt and sizzle for a moment. While it was heating up she began placing the meats into the two pans. She was just getting ready to pour batter out when there were two small arms wrapped around her.

"Aunt Victory, do you love Uncle Liam? I mean, more than me?"

"Why don' you let me take over, Luv? I think maybe I went about this all wrong..."

Liam looked helpless and nervous, and Tori sent him a small smile as she handed over the shaker and spatula so that she could guide her nephew back to the table.

"Evan, sweetheart, what exactly did Liam say?"

"He said he loved you, and you loved him. And that he wanted you to come live in England with him."

"That's all true. But where did this other thing about loving him more come from?"

"You've always been around, as long as I can remember, which is like a super long time! And you always say you love me more than anything. So if you're leaving then you must love him more. And I like him but I don't want you to leave!!"

One big, fat tear slid down his cheek and Victoria rushed to wipe it away with her thumb. She pulled him into her arms and rocked him like she had when he was first born.

"Oh baby... No, no, no. That's not it, not at all! I love you both. It's just a different type of love."

"I don't understand," Evan said with a sniffle. She gave him a squeeze and then pulled him back so she could look at him.

"You know how Mommy loves you to pieces, and would protect you? Because you're her son?"

"Yes."

"I love you in that same way."

"How do you love Uncle Lee?"

"I love him the way Mommy loves Daddy. I want to be with him forever. I want to marry him and maybe have a family someday."

"Romantic love?"

"Yes, romantic love."

"What if I need you, and you aren't there?"

"I will always be just a phone call away. We can Skype like you do with Aunt Llama. And I will do my very best to always try and be there for important things."

"Like what?"

"Like your birthday, when you graduate from school, your first game. If you sing and dance I'll be at your first musical. I promise you, Evan, that I will not forget about you. How could I? You were the first love of my life, and I will always love you, unconditionally. Nothing, and no one, could ever change that. Okay?"

The boy sniffled again, nodding, and launched himself back into her arms. He whispered that he loved her 'unconstitutionally,' as well. Biting her lip to keep from chuckling, Tori gave him one more big hug.

"Good. Now that everything is all settled, I'm going to go help Uncle Lee with the cooking. Gotta make sure he doesn't burn the pancakes!"

"Oi! I'm an amazing cook. It's not my fault you don't like crunchy chicken or watery sauce."

Evan looked up from his glass of milk with a horrified expression.

"If that's the case... Please let Aunt Victory cook!"

When Lena came down ten minutes later, because the smell of smoke had woken her up, she decided not to ask why Liam was glaring at his plate while he cut a burnt pancake into pieces. Or why Tori would snicker every time she looked in Liam's direction. When she glanced at the pan on the stove, though, she finally voiced a concern.

"What is that black thing in my now ruined pan? Is that... Is that ham?!"

Tori threw her head back and laughed so hard that she tumbled backwards in her chair. She continued to cackle on the floor. Liam glanced down and then, ignoring her, slathered his burned cakes in syrup.

"Aunt Victory says Uncle Lee is a little helpless," piped Evan.

"And he owes me a new frying pan."

Tori howled in amusement, tears streaming down her face. Liam growled and stabbed the offending food with his fork.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little two-part future look into the lives of Victoria, Olivia, Lena, and their respective boy band members. There is more to their story, and some of it is already written! I just need to go back and read through things to make it the best it can be, before I post it. And if there's a way to keep track of things, chronologically, I promise to try and attempt that!!


End file.
